Server computers may perform many different tasks that maintain a network or provide services for computers attached to the network. For example, server computers may backup data from various client computers, update software and services on client computers, and operate various services used by client computers. In many cases, a server may perform such functions during periods of network downtime. In a typical example, a backup operation may be scheduled to perform at night when the client, server, and network are not being used by various users or other tasks.